explanations
by zetta13 13s
Summary: explains why the female leads always change each season. all is finally told, with one mischiviuos girl pulling the strings unknowingly.
1. past and present

**Me-I know I haven't updated my other stories in awhile, but I have another block….**

**Me-So I'm writing a new Bakugan story.**

**Me-Very little OC contact, Alice & Lync are the main two characters it explains why the girls are always changed, Dan, Shun and Marucho show up later too. Have fun reading. Too many parings, but there is AliceXShun, AliceXLync, some AliceXMasquerade, and AliceXJoe. Also RunoXShun, RunoXDan, JulieXDan, JulieXBilly, ShunXFabia, ChanXJoe, MyleneXShadow, DragoXWavyern, PreyasXElfin, MiraXAce, & HydranoidXSkyrus and one OCXOC**

**Alice- maybe you should finish the other fan fictions?**

**Lync- Nah. This one is all about me.**

**Alice- no it's not **

**Lync- yes, yes it is**

**Alice- no it's not **

**Lync- yes, yes it is**

**Alice- NO IT NOT**

**Lync- YES IT IS!**

**Me-Oy ve…. Do the disclaimer now.**

**Runo and Julie- zetta1313s does not own Bakugan, if she did, then she'd have the Vexos still be alive.**

**Me-it's true, now, ON WITH THE STORY.**

Alice walked into her room, taking off her hat that she wore this morning for school. Her hair fell out of the hat and she sat down, a pair of Siberian tiger ears and tail popped out.

Alice sighed. Why did she have to be the one who escaped all those years ago?

She closed her eyes and let her mind to wander to many years past.

_Flashback_

_ Small child Alice walked out into the crisp air and sighed in her dress. _

_ A dark haired boy in wolf ears, fake paws with a tail, in a tux ran out. He looked about ten and a lot like Alice came out and grabbed Alice by her waist. Alice didn't see him so she gasped. _

_ "The big, bad, wolf has little red riding hood! What will the ninja woods girl do to save her? Will she call on her army of minions?" the boy whispered into Alice's ear._

_ Alice giggled. "Back up, I need back up" laughed the red-head._

_ A small girl about 4 ran out and talked into her coat, "the wolf has the goody girl, get goody girl away from the wolf. I need blue witch and silver dwarf. I repeat I need blue witch and silver dwarf."_

_ A Runo about two years younger than Alice ran out in light pink dress with Julie, each with a water gun and threw one to the four year old running ahead of them. The four year old caught it, and shot at the "big bad wolf". _

_Alice was released and "blue witch" walked her out of the "battle zone" or stage._

_On stage the wolf was being squirted with water, and he ran off. _

_ Later_

_ "now let's give a big hand for Goody Girl," the crowd applauded as Alice walked out, "Woods Girl" the redhead look-a-like Alice with green eyes walked out with more applause as she bowed, hamming it up. "Blue Witch" Runo walked out, wearing a witch hat, with a number of applause. "Silver Dwarf" Julie walked out in tights and a big shirt tied with rope she threw kisses into the crowd. "Big Bad Wolf" the dark haired boy that "attacked" Alice walked out waving, shyly. "Granny" Chan walked out happily in a large pink nightshirt that was a dress on her. "And our stage crew," Dan, Ace, Klaus, Joe, Masquerade, and Shun walked out, bowing. "And our costume department" Fabia, Mira, Ace, and Billy walked out. "Our director Marucho!" Marucho walked out, blushing and took Billy's hand. "Now let's all take a bow." The woman grabbed Alice's hand, and then everyone took a bow._

_Marucho's parents watched with pride as the kids exited, complementing each other for one another's job with the play. _

_ Runo began to chase Dan, since her squirted her with the hose._

_ Flash back_

_ Praise was being given to Alice, the wolf boy from before and the girl no one knew. _

_ "Anna I mean Alexandra! You were wonderful!" said a man with ginger hair as he lifted up the small girl. _

"_Father! You're here!" said Alice and Boris in surprise._

"_And miss my babies' big day, never!" the man told them_

_Anna smiled and giggled as she was spun around the room._

"_Boris! You've grown! And Alice Anzhela" the boy looked to the woman with kind, strong willed brown eyes._

"_Mother! You made it" said Boris and Alice together, happily._

"_Sashen'ka!" Alice's mother called her as she was hugged. (Russian affectionate name. look it up if you don't get it.)_

_Just then the family was attacked. A man grabbed Boris and Anna._

"_Mother! Father!" screamed Anna. _

_Boris freed himself and attacked the man to let go of Anna. _

"_Run!" screamed their mother as she was shot in the chest after her husband died. _

_Anna couldn't hear anything. She was deaf, but learned how to read lips and use her voice from Alice teaching her, she was almost deaf herself, and so she knew how._

_Anna stood in a daze, not knowing what to do, she swayed back and forth with uncertainty, Alice grabbed her, and tried to run as their brother finished off their attackers. Her ran and put Anna on his back, knowing she was in shock and would soon forget everything she knew. Alice ran by his side as they got out, their house burning to the ground._

_Alice cried when they stopped in the woods, not too far from Grandfather Michel's laboratory._

_They lost everything. Home. Mother. Father. Anna's memory soon. They were being chased for their lives for Boris and Anna for some unknown reason._

_Alice walked to her brother and looked at him. _

"_What's going to happen now?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_How's Anna going to take it?"_

"_She'll lose her memory, possibly permanently"_

_A silence fell over them. They listened. Anna began to wake up. _

"_Wha…" murmured the deaf girl, __**she still knew how to talk at least**__, thought Alice._

"_Who are you?"_

_Boris grabbed Anna's hand, looking up after each letter and whenever there was a space, tapping the center of her palm. I *tap* am *tap* your *tap* brother *tap* Boris *tap* the *tap* girl *tap* over *tap* there *tap* is *tap* your *tap* sister *tap* Alice *tap*_

_ No one was sure if she could read lips still. _

_ "Who am I?" she signed. _

_ "Your nick name is Anna, but you full name is Alexandra Gelabichovna Gehabich. I go by Alice but my full name is Anzhela Gehabichevna Gehabich you can call me Sasha or Sashen'ka. That's Boris, our brother, he goes by Boris Gehabichovich Gehabich." said Alice._

_ Anna seemed glad to read lips. She liked watching them move and figuring out wha they meant. When people wrote on her hand it felt a little weird, not that she ever minds, it's just what she's use to in some ways._

_That night they were taken in their sleep. When Alice awoke she was in a white room, and saw her sister and brother with other males, anywhere from four to eleven. There were about 7, not counting Boris and Anna. Each boy had a different hair color. Boris was jet black with purple streaks, a boy around nine had red-orange-yellow flame hair above his head like fire, a six year old had blue-green hair tied back into a long ponytail, another boy around eleven had silvery-green hair that hung to his shoulders, a boy around five had silver-white-gold short hair, another around four had forest green with dark brown streaks in his hair, and finally a boy around seven had purple to pink to gold hair to his ears, changing and blending throughout his hair cut and a boy with black and purple hair, about five._

_Alice noticed her sister was the only girl. She waved shyly at them, unsure of whom to trust other than her elder brother._

"_I'm Axel" the dark five year old murmured, looking at Anna_

"_I'm Sammy" said the four year old forest hair boy._

"_George" said the ponytailed sea haired six year old._

"_Bruno" said the nine year old flame haired boy._

"_Jacob" said the Hoas hair colored seven year old._

"_John" said eleven year old silvery green haired boy "and this is Dick" he pointed to the five year old, "he's mute"_

"_I'm Boris Gehabichovich Gehabich, this is my sister," he tried to get her to come closer, she ran into a tree, her favorite activity for when things got awkward for her. "her name is Alexandra Gelabichovna Gehabich. You can call her Anna if you need her fast, she's deaf, but she can read lips, talk and sing I she needs to."_

_Dick signed something to Bruno who translated, "can she read sign language?"_

"_Yea, Alice taught her to, but she has amnesia, and can't remember… hey have you guys seen a girl with Anna's hair? Brown eyes about ye high?" he asked with a gesture to Alice's height at the time. Dick was climbing a tree, and mouthing words to Anna, trying to get her to come down and talk._

_Alice tried to let them know where she was, she hit the walls on the cubical, trying to make sound and started yelling. She returned to the screen, and saw the boys moving to another area, the screen went blank, and she saw Anna looking for everyone. Anna was fearful. She was shaking, and Axel walked over to her and began to sign to her, he began to calm down and mouthed a lot to each other._

_She smiled, and finally got down, he took her hand, and walked with her, smiling, and telling her about not wearing shoes and letting more skin show so that she can feel vibrations and become more sound sensitive, something only people in there could do, apparently._

_Alice was taken and she went into another place, a lab and was given injections daily, like her sister and everyone else there. Axel and Anna were practically inseparable. Alice was put into a a forest like room and saw others like her ones with injections, but no changes. She missed her sister, but a year or so later she was rescued, but none other than Anna, Axel, and Boris. _

_Boris told her that Axel and Anna were engaged, to be mated as the term was here. Boris was shot with a something that caused him to fall into a coma. Anna grew wings and got him out, with Axel._

_ End of flash back_

Alice smiled, they didn't know where her sister and the others are now, but she does. She ran outside with her coat and shoes, running through the snow covered ground, leaving footprints in her wake as she entered an area where the snow was gone, and saw a house there. She smiled and ran up into it. Taking off her coat, and boots on the welcome mat so if she was bugged, nothing would really get out.

Alice ran through, and into an elevator and pressed the down button, sending her descent into darkness, and finally light. She checked a grown Boris, around sixteen; he had been in a coma for three years, as an eleven year old, and woke with amnesia. Alice was about a year and a half younger.

**Alie:okay**

**Lync- how come I'm not in it!**

**You'll be in the next chapter!**

**Lync-Why not this one**

**Cuz you annoy me with your winning**

**Runo- when do we come in?**

**Julie-yea? When?**

**Later**

**Julie-meaning…**

**Runo-you better not be using the princess and the frog version of later**

**Fine, next chap, happy?**

**Runo-good. **

**Lync-what! That's when I come in!**

**Deal with it**

**Lync-make me!**

**(evil smile) I will (evil laughter)**

**Runo- my phone's new ringtone from Halloween n, never got to changing it.**

**Nice one Runo.**

**Runo-don't use my nickname, or I will hurt you**

**Julie-what nick-name?**

**Me: Roon-roon (phonetically) or run-run in spelling, Runo without the –o ending**

**Runo-please review, two to update.**

**Julie-if you want us in!**

**Me- just two reviews and I'll let Alice and shun have a few moments. Sound good?**

Click the button

Click it

You know you want to

Only two reviews

You choose who goes in next the chapter if you're first or second

Name a character after you

Or send me a message for who you want to be added

Or have the ocs disappear after a few chaps

Even go ooc if you want

But you get only 4 of those if you're second

3 for third

2 for fourth

And one for everyone else.

Click it!


	2. break ups and healing

**Lync-finally! So who's in? tell me!**

**Alice- maybe you should look at the reviews? She said she'd use the first five in her next chapter after all**

**Runo-I know who's in**

**Julie- same here**

**Lync- who!**

**Me- you'll have to wait for the next chapter, plain and simple. **

**Lync- I don't wanna!**

**Me- do you want to read it?**

**Lync-yea**

**Me- can you read English?**

**Lync- there's more than Japanese and Russian?**

**Anna- (face palm) where's your idiot punishment stick?**

**Me- ignorance doesn't count… I think…**

**Runo- you think?**

**Julie- how can you not know?**

**Me- shut up!**

**Everyone else- (laughing.)**

**Me-meanies! (sticks out tongue and runs off to magical evil computer)**

**Lync- after her!**

**Me- crud**

Runo walked home. Things have been hectic for a while. She began to go over them in her head.

Dan left. He was forced to move to Bay View, in America with Julie. They broke up.

Runo remembers it perfectly.

_Flash back_

_Dan and Runo were meeting in the park today_, _of course he would be late… as usual. Runo was in her favorite outfit, a light yellow tank top with her white summer coat Alice gave her for Christmas, that fell just under her knees. She had on a pair of pale pink shorts that were almost Capri pants if they were an inch longer under her white skirt. Her hair was up in her usual pigtails falling down to her waist since they grew out since she was 15, and liked her old style better than it down. _

_Runo looked at her pale pink Haos brawler watch. He was five minutes late!_

_Runo sighed and sat on the edge of the fountain, why was she always the one on time?_

_Dan ran up to her but he looked sad and dejected. Something was very, very wrong with her boyfriend, and Runo didn't like it._

"_Runo, I'm sorry, my parents are making us move to Bayville, in America. I'm so sorry."_

_Runo knew what was coming next. It was inevitable. _

"_I thin-" He was cut off by Runo slapping his cheek, hard._

"_Fine, we're through Daniel Kuso!"_

_Runo stormed off to her house. Her parents were out on a trip, and weren't going to be home for a month. Runo cried into her pillow. It was times like this when she wished Tiggerra was still with her, but she went back to New Vestroia… Runo's mind could help but picture Dan with American female brawlers throwing themselves at him. It happened in her own shop for crying out loud. Runo wept harder and harder._

_End of flashback_

Runo sighed. Her parents had come back early, by a week. Dan had left by then, and her father used the harshest of words if Dan Kuso was mentioned in his store, in any way.

I have become stronger because of that… Runo repeated in her head for months. Her grades picked up form straight Bs to A+ only. Runo poured her heart into her writing and took up karate for her frustration. She has been decided as a Valid Victorian with all her extra credits and AP classes she took, but she still had two years left. She hadn't taken anything average since. Runo took up some art drawing and sculpting so well they looked like they'd jump out at you. Her heart still wished for him to return, for that day never to have happened. Her mind was fine with it, it made her a better person than Dan Kuso would ever be. She was tutoring kids and helping find orphans a family that clicked with them. She often took care of strays and volunteered at the local animal shelters. She turned people around. Though her heart was constantly bleeding, it gushed when Bakugan were mentioned, and broke once more when Dan was mentioned. She felt awful that she hadn't spoken to her old friends, so she often called Alice to keep up with her elder sister like friend.

Runo talks to Julie often who tells her how Dan is doing, even though Runo wouldn't admit it, she was secretly happy Dan hadn't started dating since she broke up with him. At least that's what she tells herself. Julie was more than over-joyed to find out what Runo was doing. Dan often asked her how she was, and Runo was doing well, she was working on becoming a veterinarian at the moment. She told Dan how well Runo was doing for herself.

Julie on the other hand was forced to break up with Billy when she moved. Julie took up cheer and AP history to cope with her pain. She took up her job as a waitress. She often helped out little kids and gave pointers to Jake. She wished she still had Gorem, but he was safer in New Vestroia. Julie often found her mind wandering to Billy. How would he like this? Would he like the new her? Did he think of her too? Was her hair to his liking? How would he react to this and that?

Julie often spoke to her other friends in cheer, and spoke to Alice here and there when she had time. She missed her terribly, but knew everything made her that much stronger. She missed Billy a lot, and openly admitted it to herself. She was often asked out, but always turned them down. Her heart was back in Australia, with her beloved Billy. Everyone could see that if they really knew her. She had to help Dan with English before he moved. She was a good teacher, and was focusing on being a history teacher when she was an adult. She her ADHD was very mild now, and she was a lot better when it came to common sense.

They never expected to be taken one day. They never expected the same needles that were once in Alice and Anna to go into their bodies. Neither ever thought it would happen. Neither ever thought they would react to it either. Neither thought their powers would cause them to be noticed.

A girl named Anna spoke to them, and asked them to join her group. She explained that they had a gene in their bodies that her people had also, that gave them abilities. Anna said she was given each, but she was raised often in darkness. She escaped to a safe place in the dark where there are others like them. She us part of the few that can take the light, apparently if you were not their top priority then you weren't worth the effort. All of them have some handicap; Anna is deaf (became, not born) but can feel vibrations and see in every vision and has the eyes of an eagle, a boy, Dick was deaf, Axel has reduced co-ordination (no hand-eye co-ordination, Sammy has ADD, Bruno has dyslexia(reading disability), George has a language impairment (can't speak properly or put things in context, John is color blind, (completely, he became) Jacob was born with Dyscalculia (math learning disability).

She offered them a place when the others like them were completely gathered. She told them their powers would be massive, and grow as their pain dulled. She told them a girl called Mylene was Aquos or water empowered, Mira was another Subterra or earth powers like Julie as an aid, Alice as darkness's mistress, Chan as Pyrus or fire born, but Ventus was missing. Until one was found, they could live normally. They agreed. The dark deal had been made by 12 yr old.

Lync-I'm not in it!

Mira- I'm in with Julie? Cool

Runo- thank you for not using my nick-mane

Julie- YET

Runo- what do you mean by yet?

Me- you'll see.

Mylene- why am I here?

Me- you're in the story

Mylene-why? I thought I was dead.

**Chan- you'll see**

**Anna- we don't own bakugan.**

**Chan- but 3 reviews to update!**

**Me- if it's in a day then maybe Lync will finally be in**

**Lync- finally! Review!**

Click it

You know you want to

Flame me if you choose

You'll find out what's happening to the guys maybe

Click it please

For the sake of Lync finally being in and leaving me alone please review

For the story?


	3. vexos past and present

**Lync- they met the deadline! Yes I am so getting my own chapter!**

**Me- if you leave me alone, maybe I'll put you in more often**

**Runo- (sarcastically) with Alice**

**Alice and Lync- (mad blushing)**

**Me to Julie- I thought she liked shun?**

**Julie- maybe she likes them both? **

**Runo- I think it's more like Shun and Alice fell out of love, after all, they never talk.**

**Anna- how would you know?**

**Runo-we talk when she isn't with you, which is 12 hours on average.**

**Me- you averaged it? Stalk much Runo?**

**Runo- I'm a math genius and get bored, so sue me**

**Anna- that's my line!**

**Me- no that's my catch phrase.**

**Lync-so what's mine?**

**Me- your just rude normally, you have that as yours.**

**Lync- HEY!**

**Me-Chan, Mylene, Mira, the disclaimer please**

**Chan- Zetta1313s does the characters except for the OCs**

**Mira- does not own Bakugan merchandise, themes, songs, the show or any pictures of them.**

**Mylene- if she did she'd be rich and I wouldn't be dead.**

**Me- wow, you guys already finished? Well… on with the story!**

Lync sighed as he came home.

He was now living on Earth, and to scare Hydron and warn him, he and Volt warned the idiot. He died in the line of duty. Lync, Volt, Mylene and Shadow live about a mile from Alice's. He choose the location, and they teased him because of it. True, he does love Alice, and was sent to another dimension, but a boy saved them after Shadow and Mylene were trapped there as well. The somewhere around ten year old boy went by something none of them could remember. He had silvery-white-gold hair, and there was another one with silvery-green hair that at first they all thought was Ace, until they figured out he was in his young adult to late teens, and remembered Ace was only 12. They would have died if it had been that long.

The elder male said that they had to live in the same house and in this area. They were so stunned they obeyed. Shadow didn't even use his weird laugh. They went to school, and had to learn a new language, well, Mylene and Shadow did, he and Volt already knew Russian because they grew up with a language almost exactly the same. The name structures were different. Volt was in college, Mylene and shadow and he went to high school. Lync was top of the class, no real surprise though, he helped out Doctor Michel here and there. Alice knew he was alive, but hadn't seen him outside of school. On the first day she practically fainted when he was enrolled. He smiled at the memory.

_Flashback_

_Lync was in an uncomfortable school uniform. He just enrolled, and knew enough Russian to pass off as a moved student. They walked in when the teacher called him in. _

"_Class, this is Lync Volan, he is a very advanced student. This is Mylene Farrow and Shadow Prove was it?" asked a perky old woman._

_Shadow nodded._

"_They're new to the area, but are getting around with ease. I want you all to give them a big welcome and show them around if they need you to. Is there anything you want to say about yourselves?"_

_Shadow smiled his mischievous, this-is-gonna-confuse-the- so-much-smile. "We-"_

_But Mylene hit him, saving our reputation before he could ruin it by saying where we're from._

"_Ow…" mumbled Shadow. _

_Mylene spoke up and said, "We play Bakugan is what he was going to say, but he's…"_

"_Jinxed for the day, so until someone says his full name three times he's not allowed to talk."_

"_An American concept?" asked the teacher._

"_Yea…"_

"_How wonderful! Class you can learn a lot from them."_

_Great, now I'm teacher's pet…__ thought Lync from the glares he was receiving._

_He shrugged. "Where do we sit?"_

_ Suddenly a girl he recognized instantly rushed in._

"_I'm sorry I'm late. I had a little delay this morning." said the carrot top as she apologized, head down to the floor._

"_It's alright Alice, now I'd like you to meet Lync Volan, Mylene Farrow and Shadow Prove"_

_ Alice looked at us and nearly fainted. She went to her seat after saying "nice to meet you"_

_ "So where do we sit?" asked Mylene._

_ The teacher smiled, "Lync is to Alice's left, Shadow is in front of her, and Mylene is to her right."_

_ We took our seats in the back, I was lucky enough to get a window seat._

_ I sat next to Alice, but some girl in front of me began asking me about America and Bakugan._

_ "Yes I play, I'm Ventus," _

_ "What kind do you use?"_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Dragoniod , humanoid, animal, insect, what?" _

" _Fly Beetle, Atmos, and Wired"_

"_Cool, I'm a Pryrus, my name is Chan Lee, I moved here last year."_

"_Okay…"_

"_So what are you?" she asked Shadow._

"_Darkus. Sylvee, Hammersaur, Anchorsaur, and Actchibee."_

"_And you?" she asked Mylene._

_She rolled her eyes but complied, "Aquos. Abis Omega, Elico, Tripod Theta, Jelldon, Fly Beetle, Freezer, Clawcer, and Stung."_

_Chan Lee's eyes were wide. "we have to battle sometime, how about after school?"_

"_All three of us, against you, while you know all our Bakugan?"_

"_Sure. to make thing fair; Pyrus, Fortress, Manion, Centipoid, Warius, and Gargoniod"_

_Okay…_

"_Plus, I'll have a few friends of mine join in. you guys have another friend?"_

"_Yea,"_

"_Okay then, four on four, sound good?"_

"_Sure, but we get to find out their attribute and Bakugan beforehand, ok?" said shadow, not acting like himself._

"_Okay."_

_Later_

_Chan Lee sowed up with Mira, Alice and Joe. Lync came with Mylene, Shadow and Volt._

"_Mira, Subterramainly with; Wilda, Baliton, Grakas Hound, and Verias. Darkus; Dark Houndand Percival. Pyrus; Scorpion and Spyderfencer. I'll only be using my Subterra Bakugan though."_

"_Alice , Darkus. I have Darkus; Hydrniod, Centipoid ,Exedra,and Wormquake.i also have Subterra Mentis and Ventus Bee Striker. _

"_Joe, Haos with Nuertral Wavyern. Haos; Siege, Robotalion, and Raveniod."_

"_Volt, Haos. Verias, Mega Brontes, Hexstar and Freezer."_

"_alright, Lync and Alice Brawl directly, Me and Shadow, Mylene and Joe, lastly Volt and Mira, sound good?"_

"_sure"_

"_GATE CARD OPEN"_

_After brawls_

_I won against Alice, Volt lost to Mira, again. Mylene won hers (no surprise) and shadow and Chan tied. It was actually pretty good for the most part, land slide winnings, well, except for Mylene's (poor Joe, he had no clue what was coming to him)_

_End of flashback_

Lync saw Alice leaving her house on his way back. He decided to fallow, and saw her go in to another house that all the snow was melted in. he went back to tell the others what he saw.

**Me- Lync=stalker**

**Lync- are not**

**Alice- believable out comes, you're improving.**

**Me-thank you.**

**Runo- when do I and Julie come back?**

**Me- next chapter you're all in, by that I mean the entire gang.**

**Julie-yay!**

**Chan-I tied, unacceptable!**

**Mylene- your lucky you made me win, otherwise you wouldn't be able to have kids.**

**Me-… I'm not a boy, I'm a girl….**

**Mylene- I mean I'd kill you instead, **

**Me-then you couldn't get revenge**

**Mylene- (having a spazz attack)**

**Anna- when do I come in?**

**Me- you'll see short stack**

**Mira-review, 3 to update.**

**Runo- again? **

**Me-yes, I have three loyal reviewers, and I'd like to keep it that way**

**Julie-it's four.**

**Me-whatever! I suck at checking my e-mail, I only saw three originally!**

**Mira- thank you; SilverWolf1499, RunoxDanFOREVER, AnImEfReAk (), and bluemelancholy for reviewing, keep up the good work.**


	4. surpise and answers

**Me- Ok, because I'm nice, I'm writing with only two reviews, but this time, do get in three, please and thank you**

**Lync- (coughs) PUSH OVER (cough) (cough)**

**Anna- maybe you'll be left out this time.**

**Alice- zetta1313s is too nice to do that, right?**

**Everyone else-ummm….**

**Me- Ventus! Disclaimer, NOW!**

**Unknown person- Z doesn't own Bakugan, or me or anything else Bakugan related, just this plot and idea**

**Me- ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Lync- why do you keep yelling?**

**Me- because it's fun, and it annoys my non-reviewing fans/readers, now as I was saying, ON WITH THE STORY**

Alice checked his vitals and brain waves. Her sister, Anna was out at an all girl's school, by recommendation. She'll be home soon.

Alice walked to a room where a platinum to sandy blond was fast asleep. The boy was in a coma, and a large man with silvery-green hair sat by his side, loyal only to his younger cousin, born on the higher branch in their family, only he, the family heir could be the next in line for the Haos throne.

"John, Dick will be alright if you leave for a few minutes to eat, nothing bad will happen to him you know."

"How do you know that!" John snapped, "you weren't there when he opened the portal, or there when he dragged those jack asses out of there, he was almost gone afterwards, but no! He had to stay and make sure they'd be fine, he HAD to make sure they would be safe, and the female Aquos guardian! Why! Do you have any idea how I feel!"

Alice sighed, "I don't know how feel, but I have an idea. I use to have two sides of me when Bakugan started up. I had no idea until he battled Dan, and then I was devastated to find out it was me. I then had to watch, from behind my own mind, hoping, praying that he wouldn't hurt my friends. I know how it feels to be helpless. I know how it feels, and that's how you feel, I know to some degree there's that feeling. Hurting your health won't help, I'll make you guys some dinner, but I'm going afterwards, try to get some sleep."

John stayed silent. Alice left the room.

A twelve year old, John worked in the kitchen, tutoring Bruno and Jacob, Bruno with dyslexia, and Jacob with dyscalculia (math disability).

"Anyone wanna help me make dinner?" asked Alice. There was no response.

"Anyone wanna help me do this already?"

"Sure, why not," said John.

George nodded his head vigorously.

"I like helping Alice do it!"

Everyone in the room cracked up. Alice was blushing furiously

"Wha? Wha I say?" questioned George.

"Double meanings! George! Get that through your head!" yelled Axel from his room.

"Why don't we just work on dinner?"

After dinner was done and distributed…

A light ding flew through the room, as a twelve year old girl with Alice's long hair ran in, yelling, "HOME!"

Axel ran out of his room, his black and pomegranate hair flying behind him, his hair was tickling the bottom of his shoulder blades, down. He had a disheveled look with his red eyes searching the kitchen to find Anna. He was in a white vest with gold trim, black belt, black with silver tree on his tee, a red belt, and slightly blue tinted white pants.

Anna wore a purple, with black and blue thin lined pleated plaid skirt. She had on a pair of white knee high socks, and brown loafers. A stiff white shirt accompanied by a black jacket holding her school's insignia; a purple dragon, with black scales sliding down its spine, with piercing blue silted eyes, surrounded by a mass of golden vines in the background with the school's initials on it with plaid trim. She had a pair of red ribbons in her straightened hair, giving her a pair of small pigtails. On her arm a white cloth with a red plus sign was safety pinned to her jacket.

Axel located her and practically suffocated her.

After she finally pried herself free, she sighed, and then said, "I can't stay long, Gramps says I'm staying with him. Alice, your friends are online, and asking where you are and everything, I bolted saying I'd get you, so we gotta go 'fore the get suspicious. K?"

"Okay, bye guys!"

The girls ran out before their friends could do anything to stop them, grabbing Alice's stuff before they got out completely.

When they got home, Alice found her friends; Runo, Julie, Mira, Chan, Mylene and a girl she didn't recognize on her screen. The girl had long blond, almost white in long pigtails with purple bands. She's wearing a purple sailor suite.

"Hi everyone, this is my sister, Anna"

"We already met Sashen'ka"

"What does that mean?"

"It's the affectionate form of her first name, Anzhela"

"What's an affectionate form mean?"

"Umm… a cute nickname I guess, a guy named Matte goes by Matt, by his close friends, family and girlfriend call him Mattie."

"Oh, I get it now"

"Why are you guys online anyway, and who are you?"

"I'm Katie, we've met before Alice"

"Wait we have?"

"Remember the Bakugan tournament?"

"Oh yeah, now I remember"

"Way to pull a Julie"

"HEY!"

"It had to be said"

"Didn't not!

"Did so"

"Anyways Alice, turn around"

"Huh? Ok"

Alice turned around, and was surprised to see; Mylene, Mira, Runo, Julie and Katie behind her.

"We heard it was your sister's 12th birthday," began Julie.

"And we all knew both of you" continued Mylene.

"So we pulled some strings" said Runo.

"And got Anna and your grandfather to agree" said Mira.

"To let us stay for the week, and celebrate," finished Katie.

"Along with figure out what we're going to do on our last year on the surface world," finished Anna with a smile.

"So we spend the week, celebrate, plan and bond, but what about school?"

"Summer vacation only starts in a few days sis,"

"So we decided to celebrate early"

"Starting tomorrow, tonight we gossip"

Unknown to them, Dan, Marucho, Shun, Joe, Billy, and Fabia were online, same site, watching them under invisible, Fabia was online to find new fighters for what seemed to be an oncoming war, and has just found them. The boys are now going to watch, and see as a large plot begins to unfold before their very eyes.

**Me- there, know you know who the Ventus one is.**

**Lync-who?**

**Katie-ME YOU IDIOT!**

**Mylene- she's a lot like Runo**

**Me- yup, I don't know much about Katie's personality, so I'm winging it, no pun intended**

**Katie- if that was intended (rolls up sleeve)**

**Me- if it, then what, I can kick you out, not the other way around**

**Anna- think of it like this, USA has a president, she the president, only more like d dictator if you're on her bad side**

**Me- Lync has been banished there, and you're on your way**

**Barron- what do you mean by unfolding plot?**

**Ace- I believe she means the story's plot**

**Me- it now get really started, and fun (evil smile)**

**Lync- I hate it when she gets like this.**

**Fabia- same. **

**Julie-what do you mean by found her warriors? Aren't Dan, Marucho, Shun, and Jake them?**

**Me-you'll see. Gang, if you'd please**

**Mira, Mylene, Runo, Julie, Shadow, Anna, Volt, Lync, Katie, & Alice- read and review.**

**3 more for next update.**

**Marucho- (after hacking my email) you got all three reviews, but one after you started**

**Me- meh, I'm not changing the intro**

**George-I'll do it**

**Everyone is either red-faced or laughing or shaking their head in disapproval**

**Axel- you set yourself up again…**

**George-what I do?**

**Me- double meanings, look it up.**

**Now review, be a critic if you want, just review, and you can even go in under anonymous too, so review! **


End file.
